1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a GPS device with a display function and a method for using the same, in particular, to a GPS device using a pattern to display time and a method for using the GPS device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many methods for people to commemorate an occasion. One common way is by taking pictures, because any occasion such as travel, a celebration, an event, or any good time that deserves to be commemorated can be recorded via a camera. Moreover, it is convenient for users to transmit image data from the camera to an electronic device such as a computer for modifying the image data. In addition, the price of a digital camera has become increasingly cheaper, so the number of people using digital cameras increases day by day. Meanwhile, digital cameras are increasing light, thin, and small.
In the prior art, when a user wanted to mark the metadata of a location on a digital photo, the user had to input the captured digital photo and corresponding metadata based upon their own recollections, to a computer. Next, the computer would further process the digital photos and the corresponding metadata of the digital photo via application software (for example, Photoshop, PhotoImpact, Illustrator, etc.) for further embedding the metadata into the corresponding digital photo.
Such a method, involving writing the location metadata into the header field of the storage file format of the digital photo, is inconvenient and difficult for users.